Games
by Annabeth Taylor
Summary: The rabbit is finally let out of the bag. A tattle tail mallard ends up bringing someone to the end of their ability of keeping their feelings at bay. Also causing someone else to refuse to be near them. Short romantic story. Character POV.
1. Found Out

How dare he. A slutty attention-whore my ass. But, despite that damn mallard's big beak, I wouldn't change a thing. Perhaps leaving HQ when it's cold, snowing and I didn't take my jacket I would change, but everything else: No.

I made my way towards the park a few blocks away. Shivering against the cold I tucked my arms around myself with my ears pressed flat to my back. Rev's sweater I grabbed fit well, but it along with jeans, a t-shirt and running shoes did little to keep the cold away. Even my fur seemed useless as I continued on.

The whoosh of HQ's ground level doors made it to my sensitive ears. Stepping into a jog, I hopped the fence into the park as an engine growled.

Perhaps Duck was right though. I did miss my old life and I took it too far. I stepped in behind a small tree as Ace's bike neared. A flash of red streaked across the sky. The guys were great and they were my friends too, but was it a crime to want to do something you love?

Once Rev was far enough away I continued my walk. I stepped onto the snow-covered path to follow it deeper into the park. The trees were still and cold. My toes felt like they too were beginning to take root into the frozen ground as they grew numb.

Kate, Nicka and Lite. They were my oldest friends from elementary to high school. Only college separated us and soon after that, a meteorite. Due to my new found career I couldn't really see them. And by see, I mean on a screen during the few times I could have girl time without someone disturbing us.

Tears slipped from my eyes as I walked. As a rule family and friends were kept at a distance now. Only secure network calls and only a few times a month. After the fiasco with Rip, Rev's brother, the city council deemed it hazardous to allow our families and friend's near. Rev took it hard. Tech wasn't very close to his family in the first place so it wasn't as bad for him. Duck and Slam had been on their own for awhile so they weren't that affected. Ace missed his little sister, but right from the start barely spoke of her to protect her. I only found out he had one six months after the Loonatics got together. The other guys even longer. The only family I had after my mother died were my three friends.

I stopped, broken from my reverie by breathing. Slow, even breaths quietly waiting for a sound. Ace could see in the darkness but thankfully I could hear. I skirted to the nearest tree and leapt. Catching a branch I swung to another, hooking my legs and swinging up to sit on it. A few hops and bounds later I was far from my tracks left in the snow.

"Lex?"

He stepped from the shadows scanning the path. Slowly I tucked myself close to the tree and clutched a branch. Resting my forehead against the trunk I could see him. Clearly he came after me as fast as I had left. He had grabbed his old jacket that wouldn't zipper up anymore with only a white t-shirt and striped pyjama bottoms on underneath. A breeze ruffled the fur over his cheeks as he raised his arm with his communicator.

"Rev, did you see anything?"

"She-was-heading-into-the-park-like-you-guessed,-Ace. I-haven't-seen-anyone-leave-except-that-creepy-old-guy-that-looks-after-the-cemetery-nearby. Are-you-sure-you-don't-want-me-to-do-a-full-sweep? I-can-find-her-in-one-point-eight-"

"It's okay Rev. Head back to HQ, get Tech and try to convince Duck he needs to apologize for being an ass. Again. I'll find her."

"Okedoke-Smokey!"

Another red flash streaked by. Once gone, Ace continued following my trail until coming to the tree I jumped to. Closing my eyes I quietly groaned. I loved Ace to death, but his protective nature could get old sometimes. His eyes seemed to follow the branches as if tracing the moves I had made. When they settled on my position I jumped. Straight onto the shadows away from the path.

"Lexi!"

There was a growl in his usually light-hearted voice. A mix of worry and annoyance from my childishness. He had said so himself the last time I took off without saying a word so I could get away for a while and he tracked me down to make sure I was okay.

To my dismay the snow hid a ditch I stepped into. With a small scream I hurdled into the bank of snow. A heartbeat started thrashing in my ears. Scrambling to my feet I leapt for a railing just close enough to be visible in the dark. I slid down the bank to the frozen river edge.

"Lexi!"

"Leave me alone! Just an hour or two, Ace. I'll be fine!"

Looking up, his form loomed over the rail ready to fling himself after me. His shoulders rose and fell in a steady fashion, but his heart continued firing. Despite that his posture relaxed into his well known laid back fashion. He leaned his arms on the rail while watching me.

"You'll freeze before that."

I crossed my arms against the cold again. "I didn't think that far ahead. I just want to clear my head for a few minutes. Then I'll come back and explain."

In the silence he grumbled quietly to himself, "Stubborn vixen..."

"I'm a bunny, not a fox."

He sighed. "Alright. I'll be here if you need anything though."

"A coat would be nice..." I muttered, but turned.

Following the shoreline I walked to a fallen tree stuck within the ice and ground. Finding a spot covered by one of its branches, I had a seat. The view allowed me to see the skyline of Acmetropolis. The lights twinkled in and out as the sounds of the city nightlight boomed despite the cold. A cold that was settling in my bones faster and faster.

Duck was an idiot. Blaming me for screwing up, calling me a spoiled brat for wanting to see my friends. The only family I had. Really he was just mad he wasn't getting a share of the money I was making on the side. The four of us had always been in the same dance classes and we loved singing. Talent shows, festivals, anywhere we'd get a chance to perform together; We were there. So what if I broke a few rules? No one knew it was Lexi Bunny of the Loonatics up on stage. At least until he followed me.

New tears sprung to my eyes. My one escape from the life of the hero destined to be alone, all in one night, was gone. Outed by my own team member because I wouldn't give him a cut. The guys seemed surprised overall, finding out I was a performer on the side. I had a voice and I could use it. I missed using it. Ace didn't seem to have any reaction at all. Stone cold silence as Duck spilled everything to them.

What would Zadavia think? A hero with powers that sings and dances in a bar on the side? A high-end bar, but a bar nonetheless. With great nachos. And my friends there. Katy was our DJ. A highly over-qualified DJ that would give Tech a run for his money when it came to sound wave technology. Nicka rapped and was damn good at it. Lite could sing any beast to sleep with her love songs when she wasn't teaching. And I was the dancer.

I probably wasn't a Loonatic anymore. Sobbing I hid my face in my arms. The cold had me shivering so much I could hardly breath. I just wanted to be with my friends again. Doing something only we could do together. But how could the guys understand that? Sneaking out to dance and sing? They probably thought I was a nut job. Before sneaking out I hadn't truly seen my friends, my family since the meteorite strike.

I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of Rev's sweater. Jagged breaths escaped my chest while my tears froze to my cheeks. I tried wiping them away with my hands instead before hearing a soft thud. Leaping from the tree I turned as a warm hand clasped mine.

"Lex..."

The soft thud of his heartbeat was soothing in the cold. I turned away to hide my tear-frozen cheeks only to have him step around to face me. His jacket was around my shoulders moments later as he held the front of it closed.

"We need to get you back to HQ. Any longer out here and you'll start getting hypothermic."

"Or I could just check into a hotel. It's not like I'll be staying much longer."

His eyes widened with his signature arched brow, only in confusion rather than sarcasm.

"What, you think you're gonna get kicked out?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I've broken city by-law and endangered my friends and you guys. What reason would anyone have for keeping me on the team?"

Hanging my head I pulled his jacket closer. Somehow it was warm and so was he standing in a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms in the snow. His hand gently lifted my chin so I couldn't look anywhere but in his eyes.

"Simple. I want you here. And Duck can sleep out here in the park until he apologizes for what he did. He had no right to follow you."

I pulled away, startled.

"You're... You're not mad? You still want me here even though I-"

"Stop quoting the council's garbage." He smiled as he added, "Zadavia ain't goin' kick you off the team for having a part-time job as a dancer in a bar where your friends are. There may be some repercussions for lying about it, but you're one of us and you ain't goin' anywhere unless you want to."

"Duck also did make another point. What would people think if they found out Lexi Bunny of the Loonatics was a dancer in a bar? I doubt people would take it wholesomely."

His smile wavered, but only a little. Fresh tears were working their way over the frozen trails still on my cheeks as he shook his head.

"People can think whatever they want. You're a great dancer and not what Duck said. Anyone could go and watch your performance and they'd have fun. They'd be more likely to start dancing themselves before anything else."

"How would you know?" I questioned out of curiosity, but felt my cheeks finally growing warm when his eyes guiltily left mine.

"Duck wasn't the first one to follow ya..."

Stepping back to look into his face better I could see a sliver of a smile returning to his lips.

Mortified I demanded, "How long have you known? Did... Did you watch me perform?"

"Can you blame me for noticin' you gone every weekend after ten at night?"

"Yes! Yes I can! Why would you follow me and then not say anything?"

He coolly shrugged. "I figured if you wanted to let me know you would. It was your girl time with your friends that you needed. No need for me to butt in."

All of my previous worries faded away. The leader of my team seeing me perform slowly crept further and further into my mind. My performances. Dancing. Flirting. Everything I did when I thought the guys weren't around to judge, Ace could have seen.

"How many performances did you see?"

"A few."

One particular instance sprang to mind. Right on stage a guy had caught my eye. Simply because I thought it had been Ace. It was dark and lights were flashing on and off as per that performance. I went as far as to reach my hand out and touch his cheek earning a kiss on the palm of my hand. Getting to pretend Ace had kissed me had made my entire night. My friends knew how I really felt about him, but never did I believe it was reciprocated.

"That was you!" I cried louder than I intended with anger and fear, "You were right next to the stage when I reached out to you..."

"You mean when you flirted with me on stage durin' your performance?"

I wanted to brain blast him. Between him and Duck I had enough aggression to brain blast the park off the face of the earth. I covered my face with my hands and turned away before I did just that.

"Lex?"

"We should go back now. I'm cold."

I started climbing the slope without another word. It was a partial lie given the rabbit's jacket had warmed my upper half significantly, but my feet where no longer responding to command.

"Lex, wait."

"Could you attempt to apologize when we get back to HQ and I'm in my warm, barricaded room with a door shut between us?"

The snow under foot gave way to ice. I slid back down the slope straight into Ace. With a whack against his legs he landed above me as we slid onto the edge of the frozen river. We froze. It took me a few moments to realize his arms were around me as we laid on the hard ice. He was the first to move, carefully lifting himself so his weight wasn't crushing me. He didn't go far as his body stayed pressed against mine. For the first time since meeting him a mix of apprehension and yearning appeared in his eyes as he looked down at me beneath him.

"This probably ain't what ya had in mind comin' between us, was it?" His smirk returned.

My heart swelled in my chest, so I glared and shoved him off. My feelings and daydreams about him weren't disrupting my anger with him. Climbing to my feet I marched towards the slope again. He followed close behind.


	2. Run In

Duck was quick to apologize when Ace and I walked through the main doors into our lounge. Within seconds he was graveling. Seconds later, he was trying to cut a deal with me as my manager.

I refused to speak to both Ace and Duck for days. Only Rev, Slam and Tech were allowed near my room and even Zadavia tried to speak to me once regarding everything going on. She was worried for my well being while alone and at a bar every weekend, but otherwise was fine with my performing and seeing my friends. She also understood why I was angry with Duck. But when she inquired regarding Ace I needed to get some chores done. Rev also tried to talk to me about what happened in the park when I nearly froze my feet off, but I couldn't see the grey bunny's face without burning up.

When Friday came around I no longer waited for my nightly ritual of listening to music in the backstage dressing room I used at the bar. I blasted my soundtracks and chose my clothing for the evening in my bedroom. I was still mad at Ace. At the same time, I couldn't deny I liked what I had found out. I also had no idea where it would lead us given we lived together and were superheroes. And I never thought much of it before, but his heart would always pick up pace knowing I was near.

Everyone had retired already so the hallways were clear. Duck, Slam and Rev were asleep while Tech paced in his quarters. At nine-thirty in my favourite little black dress and heels I walked straight to Ace's bedroom. Standing in front of the door I listened. He was awake, breathing evenly. Taking a deep breath I tapped his door twice. His heart beat increased. Breathing grew smoother and quieter as steps lead towards the door. I heard the immense pound when his eyes rested on me outside his door.

His expression was solemn despite the beating in his chest. In a smooth fashion he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms across his chest. I blinked realizing his grey fur was unobstructed by a shirt. The same striped pyjamas hung low on his hips. When his eyes drifted downwards I surprised us both by stepping closer to him.

"I'm going to the bar tonight. I don't care if you follow, but if you do decide to grace the place with your presence please don't make a show of knowing me. It'll look suspicious if people notice bunnies that look like Ace and Lexi are at the bar and know one another. Plus, I don't want my friends knowing you're there."

The team leader smirked, leaned closer and replied, "I'll make ya a deal. You start talkin' to me again and I'll heed your commands. How does that sound?"

"That depends. What is it you were planning on talking about?"

"Well... If I were a random stranger at a bar and I saw you there, you're the girl I'd want to flirt with. Again."

My heartbeat started matching his and his smug smile was mocking. How he could look so calm when I could hear his heart going wild was beyond me.

I stepped closer, only inches away. "Go ahead and try."

His smile faded. With eyes so intense they seemed to burn my skin he stared with the same yearning from the night in the park. No apprehension present. I gave him a smile of my own and left.

Once at the bar I found my friends in our dressing room getting themselves ready. Another reason I didn't want the guys involved with them was because they'd never leave them alone if they knew who my friends were. Katy, a fox of a coyote with a gorgeous bushy tail, tawny fur a shade darker than my own and bright green eyes sat at one of two vanities getting her hair pulled back so it wouldn't get caught in her headphones. Nicka, a road runner with mauve feathers from head to toe and a fiery plumage falling over her eyes quietly rocked out while doing her makeup in the other vanity, her long tail feathers swaying across the floor. And Lite, a small duck with brown and black patterned feathers, dark eyes and jewelry studding every article of clothing she wore stood in front of a floor mirror admiring the slimming green dress she wore now.

"Lexi!"

Smiling I joined them.

"It's about time you showed up! So what happened? Is everything okay with the team?" Katy bombarded me followed by Nicka.

"You didn't get kicked off did you? Duck looked really mad when he saw you here, but you're here now, so everything is good, right?"

"Speaking of Duck..." Lite slid closer with her hands clasped together, "You think you could give him my number by accident?"

"Absolutely not," I answered, "Now I'm sorry but I don't want to think about them. I want to think about us. No team, no men. Just music and girl time."

Nicka agreed, "Sounds good to me!" but I was kidding myself.

I was the first to go on. The lights dimmed, the music started, and my headset gave a little buzz in my ear as I set myself up on the stage. I scanned the crowd every moment I could. A few times I did manage to briefly forget about Ace and our heated interaction before I left. People danced. We danced. Nicka rapped, Lite brought couples together and then I got them dancing again.

Feeling better about the ordeal I stole myself away for a drink at the bar as Lite prepared to go on again. Settling for my usual coffee with irish cream I found my way to the upper balconies above the dance floor. There, I perched myself above the stage to take in the crowds. Ace was on my mind again. Scanning I didn't see a trace of him. Not even any other bunnies. A few coyotes, a wolf, quite a few birds.

My stomach fluttered when our conversation came to mind. The look in his eyes was unmistakable. But yet I couldn't allow myself to believe that after all this time it was there. What changed? I'd seen him in battle many times with the same cool expression and heart beat steady. Why did I change that?

I shook my head, "Because you know why."

"You know what?"

Turning, Ace stood directly behind me. Pressed against the railing I was trapped between him and a twenty foot fall to the stage below. For once his heart mimicked his calm manner, but the intensity about him was still there. How he stood close, the angle of his body to block me in, his hand also resting on the railing beside me as if I wasn't surrounded by him enough.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I earned a small chuckle. The stage lit as Lite took it. Couples gathered on the dance floor to sway together, some so close they looked like single beings from above. Many others took to the booths hiding in the walls to drink and get their hands on one another. The heat from Ace's body permeated his black button down shirt making the fur running up my back stand on end.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up."

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't."

"How long have you been here?"

"Same as you."

"Then where have you been? I haven't seen you anywhere."

"You wanted me to be a stranger, remember?"

"Strangers don't sneak up on people alone on the balcony."

"Sorry if I've been waitin' for ya to be alone all night."

"Why's that? No other girls to keep you busy?"

"None of them are you, Lex."

I was going to lose the flirtatious battle of wits one way or another so I turned to face him. Ace wore the same smug smile. Smiling eyes with an eyebrow arched waiting for what I would do. His heart rate had increased significantly since arriving and increased further the longer I held his gaze. We were so close with just a tilt of his head his lips would be on mine. The thought seemed to cross his mind as his eyes momentarily drifted.

"Well I hope you find something to entertain yourself for the remainder of the evening."

I had to vacate. Any longer and my heart would bust. Sliding past him I pushed through his arm on the railing. I couldn't help my hand sliding along his shirt and over the soft, warm fur of his forearm just as he couldn't stop his hand from trailing around my back and over my mid section until I was out of arm's reach. His heart went haywire. I was halfway to the entryway when he cursed under his breath. I turned into the shadows of the hall when he was beside me again. One hand went to the wall. The other grazed my arm until reaching my neck.

"Lexi, I..."

My hands went straight for his neck. The moment my fingertips gently tugged downward his lips were on mine. Ace pressed me against the wall while lifting me with his arms. Encasing one another made every thought leave my mind. My friends. The team. All I knew at that moment was Ace and how right he was. His hands on me. Gripping me. Grazing my neck. His form pressed close and heart hammering his chest. Body wanting me with every ounce of his being. Kissing. Biting. His groans escaping as we pressed closer. He pulled away for less than a moment to say my name before kissing me again. And again. And again.

The ring of his communicator snapped us back to reality. Pulling away only his lips, Ace's breath fell hot on my neck. He lifted his arm

"Yes?" he answered in a deep, husky tone.

Tech was on the other side noticing our absence. Clinging to him for a few more moments I planted small kisses along his neck. The coyote went unheard. Ace stifled a moan before I slipped under his arm and away.

"I need to go."

It would never work. Even if it was real emotionally, anything between the leader of the Loonatics and his second-in-command was unfathomable. We'd never be alone, always would have expectations and how would the guys take us being together?

"Lexi, wait!" Ace turned as I disappeared into the shadows.

It was a brief moment I could replay to myself in my head. I could imagine it late at night knowing that the guy I wanted so much to kiss had gone out of his way to kiss me. Finding my way backstage, I hid from view for the rest of the night. The girls questioned my absence and could tell something was up, but respected my need to be alone. I thought about going back to HQ. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my bed and hope Ace came looking for me again. I remained in the dressing room and helping the girls with their outfits until closing at 2 am.


	3. Game On

Finally making it to my own room I closed the door and collapsed on my hammock. Not bothering to take off the dress and heels. It wasn't long after that Ace made his way down the hall. He paused outside my door. I wanted him to knock. To come right in and start pulling off my high heels and to tug away at my dress. Instead he continued to his room. Wanting to scream I tugged everything off myself and went to bed.

The morning wasn't any easier. When entering the kitchen he stood right in view. No shirt, same damn pyjama pants hanging low on his hips. Coffee in hand he sipped it while watching the channels Duck continuously flipped through. Two could play that game as I sauntered by in my short nightgown. His eyes trailed from my eyes to feet and back again. No one seemed to notice. Besides Tech hiding behind a morning paper leering at us.

I tried my best to go about my day as I normally would. Eat breakfast. Exercise. Clean my room. Practise in the virtual trainer. Ace however, wasn't having any of it. I wanted what happened to be an amazing memory to cherish. He waited for every chance he got to get me alone again. He was determined to. So determined that even Rev couldn't get him out of his grumpy-like state. Even Duck noticed he was acting strange. I couldn't completely avoid him altogether, but at least I could make sure we were never alone.

It seemeFinally making it to my own room I closed the door and collapsed on my hammock. Not bothering to take off the dress and heels. It wasn't long after that Ace made his way down the hall. He paused outside my door. I wanted him to knock. To come right in and start pulling off my high heels and to tug away at my dress. Instead he continued to his room. Wanting to scream, I tugged everything off myself and went to bed.

The morning wasn't any easier. When entering the kitchen he stood right in view. No shirt, same damn pyjama pants hanging low on his hips. Coffee in hand he sipped it while watching the channels Duck continuously flipped through. Two could play that game as I sauntered by in my short nightgown. His eyes trailed from my eyes to feet and back again. No one seemed to notice. Besides Tech hiding behind a morning paper leering at us.

I tried my best to go about my day as I normally would. Eat breakfast. Exercise. Clean my room. Practise in the virtual trainer. Ace however, wasn't having any of it. I wanted what happened to be an amazing memory to cherish. He waited for every chance he got to get me alone again. He was determined to. So determined that even Rev couldn't get him out of his grumpy-like state. Even Duck noticed he was acting strange. I couldn't completely avoid him altogether, but at least I could make sure we were never alone.

It seemed to be working fine for the most part. During training we both had something to take our silent aggression out on. There was always at least one other team member in a room with us and Ace seemed to be playing my avoidance of him indifferently for the most part. Multiple times I caught Tech sniggering with Rev.

It was later that night when my run of avoidance ended. Ace, Tech and I were the last ones in the lounge. Rev, Slam and Duck had left to go to bed. I listened to my soundtracks laying on the couch while Ace and Tech sat at the table. A food channel had been left on which also helped to drown out their muted conversation. Beginning to feel at ease I closed my eyes. Not moments later a door slid open.

Sitting up both of them were gone from the table. Tech disappeared into the hall towards his quarters as the door closed. My heart pounded. I gripped the couch to pull myself to my feet as Ace sat down beside me. The bouncing of the cushions sent me straight into his lap looking up into his intrigued expression.

"Are you gonna stop avoidin' me?"

"No."

I should have known attempting to sit up and away from him was futile as he pulled me right back into his lap.

"You can't hide from me Lexi. We need to talk about this."

"Watch me!"

With a backwards somersault I was out of his arms and on my feet. My dash to the door was short lived. Ace leapt and slid in front of the door before I could pass through. Changing direction I went for the other door. Having him after me was both frightening and exhilarating all at once.

Not wanting to wake anyone I took the back halls. Ace was hot on my heels and a step behind thanks to my quick sharp turns. I came to the hall with our sleeping quarters and made a dash for my bedroom. Passing Ace's room in the process proved a bad move. Another jump with a ricochet off the hallway wall and his arms were locked around me. Before I knew it his door was shut, containing us inside and far from any of the other Loonatics.

I spun out of his warm arms. "What's your plan, to hold me hostage?" I growled while placing my hands on my hips and tapping my foot.

Also a bad move given I was once again in my nightgown. Ace's eyes drifted over every curve while my heart raced. His beat even faster. Without a word he neared and I backed away. I found myself, once again, against a wall with him only inches away. My skin tingled. Fur stood on end. His hand drifted over my hip and along my waist making me quiver. His other hand followed until he gently held both of my arms.

"What's wrong Lex? Ya can't keep running away from what happened. I admit I do kind of like chasin' ya down, but ya need to talk to me."

Unable to take his gaze any longer I raised my eyes to the ceiling. Resting my head back against the wall with my throat exposed left Ace gazing at my neckline, but a slow shake of my head brought his attention back.

"This isn't going to work, Ace. Even if I did have any idea what was going on between us, it's a bad idea. You're the leader. I'm the second in command. We're all a team. You and I can't be something more."

"Why not?" he questioned, "What's so wrong about us bein' together? We're already friends. More than anyone else in this tower. We've also proved many times that we work well together."

I returned my gaze to him. An edge of dejection was beginning to fill his determined gaze. I pushed him back a step to get away from the wall trapping me.

"For one, what would the world think? Two of their heroes dating one another? It may be fine for you, but Duck is nothing compared to what I'd be thought of because I was with you. And what if us being a thing leads to my performing at the bar, huh? What if that got out because we got out?"

"Lex, I don't care what people think. I wanna be with ya. And yeah, I'm the leader, but that don't matter. Tech and Rev have bets on how long I'd last keeping my feelings from ya. Slam thinks we're adorable and Duck... He's oblivious to anythin' but himself anyways."

Shoving him I stepped away. He walked wearily behind as if expecting me to make another dash, but instead I slumped onto his bed. Folding my legs neatly underneath myself I stared at the floor. He neared and sat down beside me.

"How?" I asked.

"How what?"

"How do you want to be with me?"

"In every way imaginable."

I huffed. Ace had never seemed like the soft romantic type and the only way I seemed to be able to cope was by dismissing it. Shaking my head and turning away got me pushed back onto the bed. My hands rushed to his chest to hold him unwillingly at bay as he hovered over me. My resolve crumbled away.

"I care about ya, Lex. I have for a long time and I can't stand ya not knowin' any longer."

His body was warm and growing hotter against mine. The intensity in his eyes made my chest flutter. My arms began giving in to his weight above me. With his fur soft beneath my hands my fingertips tenderly kneaded against his skin. His body lowered into my touch until he rested on his elbows with his arms around me.

He spoke in the same deep and husky voice.

"How about we just see where this goes?"

I gave him a small smile.

"Ace, I think we already know where this is going..."

Smirking he asked, "So why did ya spend so much time fightin' me?"

His hand slipped up my thigh under my nightgown. His head bowed and within moments shivers were running through me from the small kisses and bites he left along my neck.

"What's the fun in giving in so easily?"

"Tease."

"You like it."

"I love it."

He lifted me higher onto the bed. Grasping at his arms I yanked until he pinned me beneath him once more. His hands drifted quickly to my nightgown. A single tug and it was gone. With my body exposed and tight against him he trailed kisses and bites downwards. My hands were unable to reach further than his shoulders so I ran my thighs along his hard body. Groaning he pushed my legs open. Resting himself between them he claimed my mouth.

His hands examined every inch of me. The more delicate, the more shivers he caused. Lightly his fingers traced my waistline and hips. Thigh and belly. All the while kissing my lips. Biting my neck. When I couldn't take anymore of his caresses I ripped at his pyjama bottoms. They were gone in seconds. Grabbing his shoulders I forced him back to me until every inch of us was touching right down to the core. My whimpers and gasps were muffled by the fur of his neck. His teeth gently bit and nibbled my shoulder to stifle his groans.

"Ace..."

My voice was small, barely a whisper. His hand cupped my head to bring my lips closer to his. Kissing me quickly he pounded himself against me hard and fast. His kiss muffled my gasps, but my nails dug deep into his back. The rougher he moved, the more my nails dug. He began kissing my neck again when every nerve ending in my body ignited. Biting his shoulder I muffled my scream. Nails gripping his neck and back. He pulled me close, almost crushing me against his chest. My body trembled under every move he made. He collapsed onto his bed beside me with our hearts hammering and breath ragged.

Ace rested his head on my chest while wrapping his arms around me. My hands rested over his head. I began gently stroking his ear until I could hear his heartbeat slowing to a more relaxed pace. After several minutes of wanting to go straight to sleep my mind began working against my will.

"We'll need to tell the rest of the team."

The leader grunted before shifted upwards. He fell to his side to wrap his arm under my head and pull me as close as possible.

"Eh, not until tomorrow. But they already knew I was all yours."

"Do you think you can handle me being all yours?"

Ace lifted himself from the bed to smile mischievously. He pulled me close into his chest to start kissing my shoulders and neck.

"And keep playin' your games? Absolutely."

d to be working fine for the most part. During training we both had something to take our silent aggression out on. There was always at least one other team member in a room with us and Ace seemed to be playing my avoidance of him indifferently for the most part. Multiple times I caught Tech sniggering to himself though.

It was later that night when my run of avoidance ended. Ace, Tech and I were the last ones in the lounge. Rev, Slam and Duck had left to go to bed. I listened to my soundtracks while laying on the couch while Ace and Tech sat at the table. A food channel had been left on which also helped to drown out their muted conversation. Beginning to feel at ease I closed my eyes. Not moments later a door slid open.

Sitting up both of them were gone from the table. Tech disappeared into the hall towards his quarters as the door closed. My heart pounded. I gripped the couch to pull myself to my feet as Ace sat down beside me. The bouncing of the cushions sent me straight into his lap looking up into his intrigued expression.

"Are you gonna stop avoiding me?"

"No."

I should have known attempting to sit up and away from him was futile as he pulled me right back into his lap.

"You can't hide from me Lexi. We need to talk about this."

"Watch me!"

With a backwards somersault I was out of his arms and on my feet. My dash to the door was short lived. Ace leapt and slid in front of the door before I could pass through. Changing direction I went for the other door. Having him after me was both frightening and exhilarating all at once. I had a plan though. Not wanting to wake anyone I took the back halls. Ace was hot on my heels and a step behind thanks to my quick sharp turns. I came to the hall with our sleeping quarters and made a dash for my bedroom. Passing Ace's room in the process proved a bad move. Another jump and his arms were locked around me. Before I knew it his door was shut, containing us inside and far from any of the other Loonatics.

"What's your plan, to hold me hostage?" I growled while placing my hands on my hips and tapping my foot.

Also a bad move given I was once again in my nightgown. Ace's eyes drifted over every curve while my heart raced. His beat even faster. Without a word he neared and I backed away. I found myself, once again, against a wall with him only inches away. My skin tingled. Fur stood on end. His hand drifted over my hip and along my waist making me quiver. His other hand followed suit until he gently held both of my arms.

"What's wrong Lexi? You can't keep running away from what happened. I admit I do kind of like chasing you down, but you need to talk to me."

Unable to take his gaze any longer I averted my eyes to the ceiling. Resting my head back against the wall with my throat exposed left Ace gazing at my neckline, but a slow shake of my head brought his attention back.

"This isn't going to work, Ace. Even if I did have any idea what was going on between us, it's a bad idea. You're the leader. I'm the second in command. We're all a team. You and I can't be something more."

"Why not?" he questioned, "What's so wrong about us being together? We're already friends. More so than with anyone else in this tower. We've also proved many times that we work well together."

I returned my gaze to him. An edge of dejection was beginning to fill his determined gaze. I pushed him back a step to get away from the wall trapping me.

"For one, what would the world think? Two of their heroes dating one another? It may be fine for you, but Duck is nothing compared to what I'd be thought of because I was with you. And what if us being a thing leads to my performing at the bar, huh? What if that got out because we got out?"

"Lex, I don't care what people think. I want to be with you. And yeah, I'm the leader, but that doesn't matter. Tech and Rev have bets on how long I'd last keeping my feelings from you. Slam thinks what's going on right now is adorable and Duck.. He's oblivious to anything but himself anyways."

Shoving him off I stepped away. He walked wearily behind as if expecting me to make another dash, but instead I slumped onto his bed. Folding my legs neatly underneath myself I stared at the floor. He neared and sat down beside me.

"How?" I asked.

"How what?"

"How do you want to be with me?"

"In every way imaginable."

I huffed. Ace had never seemed like the soft romantic type and the only way I seemed to be able to cope was by dismissing it. Shaking my head and turning away got me pushed back onto the bed. My hands rushed to his chest to hold him unwillingly at bay as he hovered over me. My resolve crumbled away.

"I want all of you, Lex. I have for a long time and I can't stand it any longer."

His body was warm and growing hotter against mine. The intensity in his eyes made my chest flutter. My arms began giving in to his weight above me. With his fur soft beneath my hands my fingertips tenderly kneaded against his skin. His body lowered into my touch until he rested on his elbows with his arms around me.

He spoke in the same deep and husky voice.

"How about we just see where this goes?"

I gave him a small smile.

"Ace, I think we already know where this is going..."

Smirking he asked, "So why did you spend so much time fighting me?"

His hand slipped up my thigh under my nightgown. His head bowed and within moments shivers were running through me from the small kisses and bites he left along my neck.

"What's the fun in giving in so easily?"

"Tease."

"You like it."

"I love it."

He lifted me higher onto the bed. Grasping at his arms I yanked until he pinned me beneath him once more. His hands drifted quickly to my nightgown. A single tug and it was gone. With my body exposed and tight against him he trailed kisses and bites downwards. My hands were unable to reach further than his shoulders so I ran my thighs along his hard body. Groaning he pushed my legs open. Resting himself between them he claimed my mouth.

His hands examined every inch of me. The more delicate, the more shivers he caused. Lightly his fingers traced my waistline and hips. Thigh and belly. All the while kissing my lips. Biting my neck. When I couldn't take anymore of his caresses I ripped at his pyjama bottoms. They were gone in seconds. Grabbing his shoulders I forced him back to me until every inch of us was touching right down to the core. My whimpers and gasps were muffled by the fur of his neck. His teeth gently bit and nibbled my shoulder to stifle his groans.

"Ace..."

My voice was small, barely a whisper. His hand cupped my head to bring my lips closer to his. Kissing me quickly he pounded himself against me hard and fast. His kiss muffled my gasps, but my nails dug deep into his back. The rougher he moved, the more my nails dug. He began kissing my neck again when every nerve ending in my body ignited. Biting his shoulder I muffled my scream. Nails gripping his neck and back. He pulled me close, almost crushing me against his chest. My body trembled under every move he made. He collapsed onto his bed beside me with our hearts hammering and breath ragged.

Ace rested his head on my chest while wrapping his arms around me. My hands rested over his head. I began gently stroking his ear until I could hear his heartbeat slowing to a more normal, relaxed pace. After several minutes of wanting to go straight to sleep my mind began working against my will.

"We'll need to tell the rest of the team."

The leader grunted before shifted upwards. He fell to his side to wrap his arm under my head and pull me as close as possible.

"Not until tomorrow. And from now on you're all mine."

"Do you think you can handle me being all yours?"

Ace lifted himself from the bed to smile mischievously. He pulled me close into his chest to start kissing my shoulders and neck.

"And keep playing your games? Absolutely."


End file.
